


Fall Apart

by vrvr98zlver



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, There's angst if you squint REALLY HARD, gyehyeon best hyung, gyehyeon is there to comfort the baby, kangmin has bad nightmare, verivery ot7 forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrvr98zlver/pseuds/vrvr98zlver
Summary: Kangmin had a bad nightmare and gyehyeon is there to comfort him
Relationships: Jo Gyehyeon/Yoo Kangmin
Kudos: 25





	Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing a little hurt/comfort story, pls don't @ me if it's bad

“It’s all because of you!”

“Fuck you! It’s your fault!”

“Guys, stop-”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP HYUNG” 

“What is happening to our group…?”

Kangmin shot up from his lying position, heavy breath escaping his lips. There were beads of sweat covering his forehead. “That… was a dream…?” He mumbled to himself as he placed a hand on his chest. He can feel his heart beating rapidly, like it’s gonna explode at any moment

His group falling apart because of his disappearance… was all a dream and he was relieved. But that dream did scare him pretty much. Then, there entered Gyehyeon, who saw the younger in his terrified state. Without saying anything, Gyehyeon went towards the younger and pulled him in a tight embrace

He knew Kangmin was having nightmares lately but the younger always insisted that he can sleep on his own, so that’s why Gyehyeon always comes to his room while sleeping. Of course, Kangmin knew about this but he didn’t say anything

As Gyehyeon embraced him, Kangmin finally broke down, hugging the older back tightly. Gyehyeon still didn’t say anything as he stroked his hair as a way to calm the other male down. “Hyung… I don’t want us to fall apart because of me…” He said in between sobs, gripping onto Gyehyeon’s shirt like his life depends on it

“Kangmin, what are you talking about? That will never happen” Gyehyeon said softly as he rocked the younger back and forth gently. “It’s just a nightmare, nothing will make us fall apart” He assured the other as Kangmin sniffled, nodding. “Whatever happens, we will always stick together” Gyehyeon added, which made Kangmin finally calm down

Gyehyeon’s words made Kangmin realize that they will always be together no matter what. Nothing will ever make them grow apart from each other and Kangmin likes it that way. He knew that they would never fall apart. He almost thought that it was stupid of him to cry over something from a dream, something that will never happen. It’s a good thing his hyung was there because if not, he would never realize these things and he was grateful for that

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this really short, my brain isn't functioning properly


End file.
